


Poetry

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Yeah over the years I'd used poems and short bits of this and that to reflect some emotions. As such, some are pretty sad, some clearly happy, many have anger. Consider yourself warned if any give you the feels. Many of them also play with different styles too. Each one will have its own chapter. There's no real rhyme or reason to the order, newer ones might be posted before old ones. Just posting them somewhere to get them together.
Kudos: 1





	1. Freedom

Freedom  
I need it in every part of me  
Stress-free  
Thought freedom  
Freedom to speak my mind  
Freedom to see the lies  
Freedom from my parents  
Free to do what I want  
Free to breathe deep with no worries  
Let the shackles fall away  
Cut loose my bonds  
Destroy the nightmares  
Heal the scars  
Mend my mind  
Relax my senses  
Be alive  
Be myself  
Not a slave  
Not what you want me to be  
The parts of me whole  
Together as one  
Never different again  
Never separated  
Everything in harmony  
Flying high  
Going far  
If only I had that freedom


	2. Ponies

Bridles bits rattle  
Saddles hang heavy  
Blankets snugly warm  
Crops standing sharp  
Reins lying snakes  
Stirrups glittering bright  
Helmet wildly scuffed  
Boots worn tough  
Leather stench strong  
Girth holding strength  
Breeches mud splotched

Let’s ride!


	3. Reflection

no motivation  
much work, classes  
breaking and crying   
upset for I care  
failed, given up  
harder schooling   
just hold on  
pick apart class  
cared   
writing.  
work done right  
realize, reflect, feel  
be emotionally unstable   
believe in crazy  
live


	4. Get Well Soon Kitty

My dearest Lucky  
You might not understand the words  
But you know the meaning  
And you purr hearing me speak

Please feel better  
Get up and eat  
Sit by the window  
Stop hiding

I worry for you my kitty  
You keep losing weight  
The meds won’t stay down  
You won’t move

The vet has no clue  
Every test came up fine  
So they’re trying antibiotics  
With hopes that they will work

Please feel better my kitty  
You’re the luckiest one of all  
You can eat those cucumbers  
And do whatever you want


	5. Golden Treasures

Golden eggs sit silent  
Comfortable in their nest  
Fire flickers around them  
Barely touching the nestled eggs

Their mother sits by silent  
Watching in her vigil  
Bright eyes fixed   
On her golden treasure

CRACK!

Sound fills the cavern  
Echoing among the walls  
The sharp sound hurts  
But her vigil is not broken

CRACK! CRACK!

Small fissures appear on the eggs  
They wobble and shake  
Small pieces fly across the room  
And scratch against stone floors

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

A small head spears  
Sleek and scaled  
Followed by wings, claws, tail  
Mother sits proud

Other hatchlings peer out  
Freed from their prison  
They stretch and explore  
Looking over their new home

The mother smells them all  
Getting to know each one  
Relieved they’re all fine  
Ready for the day to begin


	6. Dragons

Almost always what comes to mind  
Is the large scaly fire breathing drakes  
Ransacking castles and stealing princesses  
And sleeping on hoards of treasure

But there are other things this beast could mean  
Getting confused with the fierce woman  
Strict, protectable, intractable, vigilant  
Also unpleasant is that woman, the dragon

The real life dragon roams the Earth  
The Komodo Dragon, a large lizard  
No fire at all, no wings, no fantasy  
A dragon like any large lizard or snake

Who would have guessed  
That Christianity’s Satan and the Devil  
Are also called dragon  
They are a depiction of evil this time

A harmless plant, the Green Dragon  
Fiery red berries, bright green leaves  
Pointed leaves like scales  
All part of yet another dragon on Earth

A boat floats on water, a dragon  
A yacht 30 feet long  
A term sailors coined for it  
As it floats among the waves

See that dragon that shoots our enemies  
The musket from the 16th and 17th centuries  
And he who wields it is also a dragon  
A troop of dragons in our wars

Confusion everywhere as dragons fly  
Is it the words flying or the drake  
Never knowing what someone means  
As dragons are here and there


	7. Beethoven’s Moonlit Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, I wrote this one while listening to the Moonlit Sonata

The sun drops down, deeply  
Reflecting my mourning  
Drooped is my head  
Tears dropping like the sun  
Slowly falling down into abyss  
Swallowed by the sea  
Waves lapping at my feet  
Carrying away my tears  
And I wish they would carry me too

I float among the waves  
The water chilling me to the bone  
My spirit ebbing away  
Floating on the water  
Fish don’t come near me  
They leave me in my sorrow  
Leaving me to die

I am barely aware  
The moon is full  
The stars are out  
I feel sorrow  
But also peace  
The moon reflects my soul  
Showing me what I want  
And I embrace it

The waves lap over my head  
As I sink beneath the waves  
My soul reflected black in the water  
I see the reason for my mourning  
In the water with me  
He is gliding alongside  
Holding my hand tightly  
As we fall deep into the abyss


	8. My Shadow

Short and small   
Hunched over and crawl  
Touching hands and knees  
The shadow follows the baby  
All through the house  
Sleeping in the crib  
A friend to the child

Walking tall and proud  
Alongside the man  
Strong and muscled  
Touching the shoes  
Stretched oddly tall  
Sprinting down the road  
Always ready to go

Touching the feet and walker  
Hunched over and weak  
The elder steps slowly  
The shadow follows suit  
Sitting quietly on the porch  
Swaying slightly on the swing  
Then stopping at the end


	9. Martha Really Hates, But They're Great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My teacher loved that I wrote fantasy, but she grew to expect dragons and it became an ongoing joke in the class that she hated them. Best teacher I ever had.

Scaled  
Fire  
Claws  
Wings  
Tail  
Reptile  
Magic  
Flying  
Burrowing  
Eggs  
Fearsome  
Intimidating  
Powerful  
Hoard  
Treasure  
Fangs  
Horns  
Frills  
Deadly  
Warm  
Burning  
Soaring  
Dragons!


	10. Penned Secrets

There is both beauty and darkness in all of our souls  
I skip along meandering along the edge that divides them  
Dipping my feet on either side, glimpsing my secrets  
Wait, not secrets, my dragons

My dragons are the keys to my secret places  
They hoard the worn parchment  
Dip their quills into the dark ink  
Penning themselves into my memory

Some of the inks change  
No longer dark, they bloom in bright colors  
Flowering like my cacti, orchids, and bonsai  
Giving spark to a dull life

I run across the dirt, my paws padding  
My hooves pound, my fire roars  
I am within my animals, my friends  
Some real, some my own creation

Swords and magic clash, controllers rumble  
I live in my games, becoming the characters  
Their secret places are revealed to me  
And I make them into my own

Dungeons and Dragons I take seriously  
I flesh out my characters, flesh out the worlds  
Like Lissana who confused Martha to no end  
Because she like many others don’t know my places

My camera is held high  
I look through the viewfinder  
I see other places, places of other people  
Their places are a nice difference from mine

A clear faceted crystal holds a door  
People can glimpse into my love  
But my heartsong belongs to only me  
And I have my own secrets with him

A physical glade sits in my woods  
Water and broken culverts, trees and insects  
Deer become unicorns, coyotes are now werewolves  
Inspiration flitters through the leaves like bright sunshine

A worn stuffed horse sits on a messy bed  
She keeps watch over day to day activates  
She listens well to the secrets of a young girl  
And keeps them to this very day

A deep pit looms of fear and pain  
A life I tried to avoid brings depression  
I hang on to the lip, hoping for salvation someday  
But grow weary and just wish to let go

A tune carries through the air  
A concert, a movie, a flute  
It carries me away to the unknown  
And I care little where I end up

A snap of wire brings me back  
Curling into the links and designs  
Becoming the chainmaille  
Encircling gemstones

The dragons continue to write  
They paint, they type  
Showing glimpses of me, but never complete  
All in disarray, just like myself

I will never run out of secret places  
Nor should I


	11. Winter Daze

Snow falls  
Outside my window  
Swirling, drifting, blowing

White tufts  
In the night sky  
Landing, melting, freezing

Ice forms  
Upon my windshield  
Crackling, slippery, spreading

Parking lots  
Covered in ice and snow  
Sliding, marshy, dirty

Car rumbles  
Stalling in the cold  
Roaring, dwindling, silence

Engine starts  
Taking me home  
Comforting, secure, safe


	12. What's in a Quilt

My quilt  
Looks like  
A sea of green  
A field of grass  
The lining of my Easter basket  
Matted fur

Feels like  
Fleecy warmth  
Fur surrounding  
Billowing clouds  
Loving embrace

Acts like  
A best friend  
A welcoming bed  
Loving memory  
A space heater


	13. Celebrating the Moon

I howl upwards  
Sending my warm wishes  
For the pack to feel  
Sent through the moon

The glowing orb  
Hanging high in the sky  
Providing light  
Watching our lives

She guides us all  
We might be lost without her  
She balances the sun  
Brother and sister spheres

She controls the flow of tides  
Providing us with water  
Letting the boats flow in and out  
Making a difference in small ways

We never really think  
About losing the moon  
The dark nights  
The loneliness

She is always a friend  
There for us all  
Someone to talk to  
To confide in

So we howl our praise  
Watching the moon  
And how it controls  
Many daily lives

Sing brothers and sisters  
Tell the world  
Of the glory  
Belonging to the moon


	14. Where I'm From Doesn't Always Tell Who I Am

I am from shiny brass doorknobs that I never wished to let go of,  
from Windex Spray and Crest Sparkle Fun toothpaste that were always in the cabinets.  
I am from the blurred memories of many different houses through the years,  
the places where tobacco smoke and alcohol always followed.  
I am from the lily of the valley of which mom was always allergic to,  
from the scrabbling of mice crawling and chewing in the walls and ceilings.  
I’m from Dungeons and Dragons every weekend and many summer zoo visits,  
from Lance and Diane, with a little Logan thrown in for flavor.  
I’m from both the work filled chaos and fun times homes,  
from “Because I’m the mom, that’s why and “I brought you into this world I can take you out”.  
I’m from a young fear of the wrath of God and fear of churches in general,  
from the friend that introduced me to Girl Scouting.  
I’m from Nazis, nuns, Belgium royalty, Native Americans, and West Virginia,  
from homemade waffles with powdered sugar and mac n cheese with hotdogs mixed in.  
I’m from my mother being mad at her siblings and throwing scissors and chairs,   
from my father living in Arizona and even being able to eat hotter than the people living there.  
I’m from depression and little health, sometimes considered unlucky from a young age,  
from artistry, drawing and expressing myself through written words when spoken ones fail.  
I’m from anger issues, and solitude, things not expected of me, especially when young,  
from hiding away behind the TV, under desks, and in cabinets from panic attacks.  
I’m from crazy and fun, the kind of person my friends love to hang out with,  
from the caring heart as I have always listened to my friends and their problems.  
And I’m from nowhere, for I am unique and no one should be like anyone else.


	15. My Glade

The light flitters through the trees  
The chirping of hidden birds surrounds all around  
The stream babbles its delight  
The soft crunching of leaves and branches suggest deer  
Or perhaps they suggest other things  
Such as coyotes, people, and small animals  
The old broken culverts provide a seat  
The leaves provide shade  
The nature provides inspiration  
I write, I draw, I think  
I can do whatever I want  
I can be whoever I want, whatever I want  
The songs of the forest create a song  
A song of life and of enjoyment  
I can be free, I can relax  
I have no stress of homelife  
I have no fears of the people that hurt me  
I am in my secret place  
My place where I have made many memories  
Such as the coyote that chased me up a tree  
Such as the mountain lion tracks I found  
I never even knew mountain lions were in this area  
I watch the deer come to drink  
I watch the small animals play  
I have fun writing about the animals  
In my mind, a coyote is a werewolf with a fun story  
A deer is a unicorn visiting her glade  
There are many things like that hidden in my glade  
The water is a portal to another world  
And I am truly free within that world  
It is my world  
And it always will be mine  
No one can take that away from me  
And only I can change it  
The sun beats down through the leaves  
The light dapples me  
And only me


	16. The Scent of Nature

The lawns get cut and look so tidy  
But does anyone notice the smell  
Fresh cut grass in the afternoon sun  
A flower whose pollen has been released  
The pine needles that were crushed  
The sticks that were ran over  
Nature scents are calling  
Each has their own smell  
Individual smells aren’t much  
But together they are strong  
The wind picks up the clippings  
Tossing them and smells all around  
Wet chipmunks run by  
A skunk’s musk is drifting  
Animal droppings freshly left  
The scent of nature is stronger now  
Fresh crisp snow falls  
And so does the rain  
A tree falls and throws leaves  
The sun bakes the dry dusty earth  
Holiday scents ring true  
Peppermint, pumpkin, egg dyes  
Close your eyes and smell it all  
Each scent paints a picture  
Pictures together paint a mural  
This mural is of nature  
So breathe deep  
Breathe deep and rejoice  
Rejoice in the scent of nature  
Our environment is calling


	17. Mess in the Making

The Earth spins,   
around,   
slowly.   
The clouds bundle,   
tightly,   
dark.   
The rain lets loose,   
pouring,   
wet.   
The kids run outside,   
fun,   
muddy.   
The parents roll their eyes,   
what a mess!


	18. I'm Saved

I look out from my mountain home  
The sun is bright and warm  
The clouds drift by lazily  
And I fly with them to be free  
The wind beneath my wings   
Carries me where it will  
But soon I head back home  
To see the people I love  
I don’t always know where I’m going  
I don’t always know where I’ve been  
I no longer am slave to my curse  
And my family sees me as a dragon once again  
I am free like a bird  
I sing my song into the skies  
My heart belongs to whom I wish  
I fly sky high  
People don’t see me as weak  
And I am strong once again  
I was down and depressed  
I tried to run away from everything  
I tried to die  
But I was saved  
I was brought back from the darkness  
I am free  
I am saved  
I am loved


	19. Crystals

Clear, beautiful, sparkling  
The sunlight glistens on the piece  
The piece of my heart  
You hold the other half

People tell us   
Those necklaces are beautiful-  
Where did you get them?  
I made them with my heart

Oh, these quartz crystals?  
I wire wrapped them  
I string them on chains  
And add clasps

You get the bigger one  
I get the smaller one  
Not because your heart is bigger  
But because I weigh less

I’m always thinking of you  
When I wear my heart  
I hope you do the same  
I know you do the same

Not just pretty gems  
Not just necklaces  
Not just pieces of our hearts  
These aren’t just ours

Crystals are  
Ilabode and Talentha  
Your soul reflecting character  
And my own mirror

Ilabode’s crystals  
They are his powers  
He gave one to Tela  
Fashioning their union

So now it is my turn  
I gave a crystal to you  
And I kept one for myself  
Just like Ila and Tela

Our love never ends  
You deal with my dragons  
I deal with yours  
Never do we waver

You are my love  
My heartsong  
My sweetie amid darkness  
You are my one, my only

Crystal


	20. Still No Freedom

On the table sits snow leopards that make up the pieces of a puzzle  
At the table putting pieces in place sits a young girl, the daughter  
A voice starts calling “Come here now!” from one of the other rooms  
The sharp voice echoes around and around, and belongs to the mother  
All she seems to want is work, work, work, they were always busy  
With a sinking feeling, the girl is alone, and is always trapped

Needing help to get a cat was the issue, a cat trapped  
They laid on the floor and how the cat got there was a puzzle  
It was hard work to free the cat, and it kept them busy  
But the cat was free, and jealous was the daughter  
She wished to be free from the home, free from her mother  
She was stuck like in an endless maze with many rooms

Within that house there isn’t joy, not in any of the rooms  
Even guests feel the difference, the feeling of being trapped  
And the blame of those feelings never lands on the mother  
The problem isn’t in plain sight, and to many is a puzzle  
But it is all very clear what the cause is to the daughter  
To avoid thinking of those depressing reasons, she keeps busy

And so she went about her daily life, always busy  
Doing dishes, laundry, and cleaning the many rooms  
She wants to be in her mom’s eyes, the perfect daughter  
But the more she tries to be perfect, the more she is trapped  
And her life never seems to make sense, always a puzzle  
Except for how badly she is treated by her mother

But then something else doesn’t make sense, the mother  
Who lately has done much work and kept busy  
Her mom’s new behavior was like a puzzle  
And it slowly made sense through the house’s rooms  
And now it seemed like it was the mom that was trapped  
And she was pitied by her own daughter

For the daughter had figured out the behavior of the mother  
Who was just as trapped and the father kept her busy  
As he went to the rooms, making both their lives a puzzle


	21. I am Coyote

I am Coyote, wild and free  
The wind waves using the grass  
The Bright sun warms my fur  
My paws hit the dirt as I run  
The dirt is cool on my soft pads  
A rabbit runs in fear of me  
My warm breath hits it as I catch up  
Blood is a stark contrast to green grass  
Crimson stains my white teeth  
The dirt beneath my paws is warmer  
Fur drifts to the ground  
The wind catches it and it rides along  
Past fields of soft green  
Over rushing rivers of blue  
Catching in the golden wheat  
I ran once more across waving grass  
Thud, thud went my pounding feet  
My ears caught the cawing of an eagle   
I watched its shadow across the bright blue  
The cool breeze stood my fur on end  
I lifted my nose to the sky  
My yips startled birds that took flight  
Feathers fall down and around me  
I jump and chase them around  
For I am Coyote, wild and free


	22. Ilabode's Abode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilabode is a character that belongs to my now ex boyfriend. Still at the time, I wanted to write about him, so this was fashioned.

Rugged rock marks the exterior  
Mountain top cut flat  
Gloomy volcano no one nears  
Small cave entrance cut in the side  
Down the tunnel lined ghostly lights  
Lights lead into glowing crystal  
Lining the wall in veins  
The veins become solid walls  
Solid walls of colored crystal  
Blues, greens, reds in fantastical display  
Many tunnels branch off, becoming a maze  
Crystal golems stands guard to many tunnels  
Standing solemn and unmoving  
Little claw marks dot the floors  
And also tiny dirty footprints  
Small shrieks and growls echo around  
A fireball bounces down a tunnel  
Lights travel through crystal veins  
Down the tunnels are different rooms  
A bathroom with an expandable bath  
A kitchen with delicately carved counters  
A greenhouse with fantastical plants  
Many new cross species unheard of  
An art room with tapestries, paintings and more  
A crafting room for making magical weapons  
Many of which were strewn about  
A treasure room neatly organized,  
Gold here, silver there, weapons here  
A very large and plush bedroom  
A large pool heated by underground lava  
Little dragons come running through  
Knocking down art off the walls  
Chasing toys down the halls  
Young children follow behind  
Grabbing at little dragon tails  
A tall white haired man stands nearby  
A huge smile upon his face  
“Welcome to my home”


	23. Car Ride

The open door invites me, so I slip out  
Warm hands are around me in an instant  
My paws touch down in tiled floor again  
The pinching of the harness surrounds me  
The click of the leash makes me jump  
The door opens once again to the outside  
I dart for the green grass once again  
I am stopped mid run, the leash pulled taut  
The snap of the leash sounds like the lock of a cage  
I stand and let the wind caress my fur  
The sharp calls of the tall one are ignored  
And the hands surround me once more  
I am placed on soft cushions  
This new door closes shut with a slam  
I shake in worry, trembling softly  
The roar of the car startles me once again  
I fear the vet, my meows waver  
The car starts to move, I fall to the seat  
I stand again, looking at trees outside  
I watch them pass by, and the houses too  
I get back down and climb to the back  
The large seat looks comfortable  
I lay down and nap for a moment  
I stand again and look out the window again  
Cars race by at a dizzying pace  
I sit back down looking down at the floor  
Under the seat looks fun, and I squirm under  
The car comes to a stop, and I roll out from the seat  
The door opens and closes again, too quickly for me  
I poke my nose out the cracked window  
A voice come to my ears from afar  
I am cute aren’t I? Very cute.  
I show off my adorable mews  
My person comes back, her laughs carry  
She calls me primadonna  
My name while at Cascades  
We are heading home now, I know my directions  
I am let out the car now, and start chasing a snake  
My person keeps up with me this time  
I run up the back steps after losing it  
And let in the house again  
My friends are jealous of me  
As the harness is removed  
And I lay looking for attention again


	24. How to Make Talentha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a formula poem so def different style of writing

Ingredients:   
A dramatic family consisting of a mother, father, a brother, and 3 sisters  
A splash of the blood of every kind of dragon  
Traumatic memories, ranging from curses to being completely alone  
A large dose of advanced shapeshifting  
Many strong emotions, everything from extreme anger to depression, joy and love  
Comprehension of all the languages  
A love of fighting with all kinds of weapons and spells  
A desire to achieve, be strong, and excel at everything  
Skills for all crafts, weaving, painting, carving, weapon making, singing, and more  
A strong lust for power  
A huge heart, kept closed until the time is right  
Lots of treasure and a hoard fit for a king  
Love for pretty things, shiny baubles and the like  
A desire to kill when the going gets tough

Directions:  
Create a husk using the blood of the dragons to shape into the shape of a dragon. Surround with the family, who are arranged in a circle around her to depict unity. Inside the head you add the memories, and let stew for a few hours until they set in completely. Sprinkle the shapeshifting over the husk, coating it evenly. Now pour in the emotions with the memories, and stir to mix them evenly. Language comprehension is next, which is drizzled over the husk until it is absorbed. The desire to fight is rolled into 4 small balls and pressed into each foot. Take the desire to achieve, and with a brush, paint designs into the husk. Set this aside.  
The crafting skills are mixed together with the power lust. Double check that the heart is sealed, and then place it in the mixture. Let this sit for 15 minutes, then place this into the husk. The treasure is placed around the husk, bust inside of the circle of family. The love for baubles is then poured evenly over the treasure. Lastly, the desire to kill is to be pulled apart into many parts, and then placed into the husk in random locations, to help the random killing sprees happen in the early life.  
Now, you take this whole thing, and stick it in a strong fire, strong enough to melt steel. Wait 375 years, and it will fully mature, bursting from the fire. Enjoy your creation.


	25. A Few Limericks

Failed Bungee Jump

There once was a woman named Jill  
Who looked everywhere for a thrill  
She took a big jump  
And landed with a bump  
I guess that was quite a big spill

Horsey Girlfriend

Today a nice person named Kate  
Asked me if I wanted to date  
I had to decline  
She looked like an equine  
I guess telling her aggravates

Dragons Cannot Cook

There once was a dragon called Vy  
She thought everything was quite dry  
She very soon learnt  
She made everything burnt  
She should stop her fires that fry


	26. Treasure Hoard

I take stock of my treasure hoard  
Taking a look at my baubles

I find my chests full of gold  
Next to the trunks full of silver  
And coins of bronze came next  
And last were chests of other coins

My weapons are hung on the walls  
Here’s the sword made of fire  
Next to the axe with power of ice  
Ah, the bow that shoots lightning  
And each one had its name on a plaque

Now the gems are so pretty  
Sorted by each color of the rainbow  
And then sorted by what variety of stone  
Their display cases are overfilling 

There are many shelves around  
Filled with small knickknacks and such  
Some have magic, some do not  
And all have their place  
There’s a carved stone horse  
Next to the horn of summoning  
Above that are the phoenix feathers  
And below is the mirror of memories

Now here are some funny pieces of mine  
The armor of those who thought to kill me  
Arrayed on armor stands all posed  
And portraying them in their dying positions

And that’s not all my pretty treasures  
But it looks like the day is done  
And I will do this again  
Day after day, year after year  
Until my dying day.


	27. Mistaken Identity

What is a name?  
A title, a place, a thing  
It is supposed to give us  
A meaning, identity, a soul

How many Johns do you know?  
Sues, Marys, Christinas?  
How many pets named Lucky?  
Patches, Fido, Emma?

We all have our own names  
Ones given to use at birth  
Ones our friends call us  
Ones we give ourselves

I was born Tina  
I always wished for another name  
Sarah was what I named my unicorn  
My imaginary friend, the name I wanted

My friends call me many things  
T if they’re lazy  
Tela if they know my other self  
Sweetheart if they are my love

I call myself Talentha  
A dragon I created  
My alter ego in a way  
Who I modeled in my image

Each name means something different  
And even if it is the same as another’s  
They are still unique to you  
And should be something special


	28. Enough is Enough!

Get this pain to go away!  
Make the freezing snow turn to sun  
Warm these tired bones  
End my suffering  
Make my cat feel better  
Remove this illness  
Give me a soft bed  
Let my life have balance  
Give me a better job

Stop your whining!  
Do something about your life  
Take it by the reins  
Be in control

Enough is enough!   
Do what you can  
Apply for new jobs  
Replace your old bed  
Pay for the vet  
Don’t procrastinate

Do something!  
Be yourself


	29. Sir George and the Dragon

Furious roars echo across the earth  
Curious onlookers watch from the battlements  
The queen stands worried  
The victor would be decided soon  
Horse snorts, and rears in fear  
The monster causes much horror  
Sunlight glints on golden armor  
The rider must protect his home  
Flashes of green scales wreathed in flame  
Snapping at the riders lance  
Both opponents grow weary  
And the lance decends  
Piercing the heart  
The terrifying dragon lies dead


	30. Building a Relationship

A dash of something sweet  
A pinch of warm embrace  
Mix with a few cups of trust  
Stir smoothly to remove the bumps  
The dough should be thick and difficult  
Add in some liquid love  
The dough should be softer now  
Pull apart into balls  
Kneed them to the shape you want  
Bake with your partner  
On an intense heat  
They can take months to bake  
But enjoy them for the rest of time


	31. Superior Hunter

My heart is intent on the hunt  
The blood of prey rushes in my ears  
I follow the sound without a grunt  
Being detected is one of my only fears  
My eyes home in on a lonely antelope  
The grasses do well to hide my spots  
A full stomach is my giant hope  
And off my prey gently trots  
I rush off in a swift run  
He knows I surely have him beat  
And now my lovely prey is done  
As I tear apart the sweet meat  
I am the greatest cat, the cheetah  
A carnivore who doesn’t consume pita


	32. Meditate

Undo  
Float away  
Ignore trouble  
Of body and soul

Breathe  
Deeply, slowly  
Concentrate only  
On air alone

Catch  
Stray thoughts  
Engulf them  
In bubbles

Pop   
The spheres  
Winking thoughts  
Out of existence

Pull  
In, out air  
Don’t count  
‘tis distraction

Safe  
In yourself  
Nothing else  
From outside

Forget  
Everything  
Erase it all  
Even yourself

Nothing  
Exists  
Just relax  
And breathe

Remake  
Come back  
Rebuild yourself  
But without worries


	33. Grandfather's Shadow

Short and small   
Hunched over  
Crawling hands and knees  
All through the house  
Sleeping in the crib

Walking tall and proud  
Alongside the man  
Strong and muscled  
Stretched oddly tall  
Sprinting down the road  
Dreaming

Touching the walker  
The elder steps slowly  
Sits quietly on the porch  
Sways slightly on the swing  
Then stops


	34. Tarasque, Tamed by Saint Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another jab at my teacher

Scaled  
Fire  
Claws  
Wings  
Tail  
Reptile  
Magic  
Flying  
Burrowing  
Eggs  
Fearsome  
Intimidating  
Powerful  
Hoard  
Treasure  
Fangs  
Horns  
Frills  
Deadly  
Warm  
Burning  
Soaring  
Dragons!


	35. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here starts a small batch of some of my oldest poems I found, written before any of the previous ones.

I am like the Earth, peaceful, serene, light.   
But residing in me, malice, evil, hate.   
The two parts of me clash, and the bad tends to win.   
Then the hyper comes, and my memory gets lost.   
I am so deeply in love, with one who loves another.   
From that comes my anger, which gets taken out on others.   
But it is not me, and it's hard to explain.   
I wish to go far away, so no one has to hurt.   
I don't know what to do, or where to turn.   
So I start with this, something simple and sweet.   
I hope you find it in yourself, to forgive me for what I've done.   
So here I am world, I'm sorry for all.


	36. My Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, the period I wrote these last ones I was in a very dark place. I found release through writing, and I also got professional help.

Inside of me is darkness, made of evil, pain and horror.   
I cannot control it, it is unstoppable.   
I have given it a name, I call it my dragon.   
It has the traits of one, it's fierce, unrestrained, and chaotic.   
I lash out at others, and they pay the price.   
People think of me, when violence is mentioned.   
And then I see him, he pushes away the dark.   
I am not saved, but it will be back.   
I am afraid of it, the dragon will consume me.   
Someday soon, quite soon, I will no longer exist.   
The dragon will win, it will torture the world.   
And then like me, you will be devoured.


	37. Loss

I have lost myself, starting with my heart.   
Being heartbroken, I am not whole.   
And because of that, I have lost my mind.   
I have gone crazy, driven with no purpose.   
I live for the moments, when I see him again.   
The sense of loss is overwhelming.  
But looking upon his face, I am uplifted, and happy.   
Alas, the day will come, and I will not see him again.   
I will go insane, with no way out.   
I cry to myself, for the loss, the pain, him.   
I feel safe with him near, I feel whole again.   
But I still wonder, what have I done wrong?


	38. In The Clouds

I look in the clouds, and see a bird.   
I look in the clouds, and see a plane.   
I look in the clouds, and see shapes.   
I look in the clouds, and see my dreams.   
I look in the clouds, and see myself.   
I look in the clouds, and see hope.   
I look in the clouds, and see the world.   
I look in the clouds, and see miracles.  
I look in the clouds, and see life.   
I look in the clouds, and see death.   
I look in the clouds, and see the unknown.   
I look in the clouds, and see you.


	39. The Dragon and the Unicorn

As the unicorn walked along one day, he met a dragon fierce and wise.   
Said the unicorn to the dragon, you may be wise and you may be fierce, but I am better than you.   
How so? Said the dragon with a snicker and a laugh.   
Well, I am fast and I am brave and so much more beautiful than you.   
So lets see who's better shall we? Said the dragon with a roar.   
The unicorn bolted in terror, so there goes the brave.   
The dragon gave chase and caught up, so there goes the fast.   
The dragon caught the unicorn and gave him an angry look.   
Please don't hurt me! Cried the unicorn out loud.   
I've lost my dignity and my spirit, but don't take away my beauty.   
The dragon said you are quite the foolish one, but I'll let you off with a warning, so don't let me see you again.   
The unicorn gave his thanks before he ran away, and the dragon laughed to herself, and went back to her nap.


	40. Rainstorm

The rain pours down, the storm has come.   
As I look out the window, my worries slip away.   
I walked out the door, and into the rain.  
It feels so refreshing, running down my back.   
I run, I splash, I play, I have fun in the rain.  
I look up at the clouds, clouds so dark and dreary.   
It is the opposite, of how I feel now.   
My fears are gone, washed away, cleansing me.   
The fears come back, when the rain stops.   
So for now I stand, and let myself free.   
The storm is over, and the sun comes out.   
I gather my fears, and go back inside.


	41. Walls

There are walls, everywhere we turn.   
The Berlin Wall, separating east and west.   
The Great Wall of China, the longest in the world.   
Walls make up buildings, keeping things in, keeping them out.   
Surrounding us, caging us.   
Walls are barriers, to stop things.   
We create them, to feel safe.   
We create them, and get locked inside.   
Some are imaginary, surrounding our minds.   
But if we let them down, we experience more, live more.   
We take them down, we introduce ourselves to life.


	42. Carnage

As the rain blows softly in the trees, the river flows steadily past.   
Birds sing gently in the trees, and leaves fall from them slowly to the ground.   
Wolves gather below, stalking their prey, a soundless signal tells them to run.   
Deer give squeals, then fall to the ground, blood splatters upon new fallen leaves.   
The scent of death and decay fills nostrils, attracting the carrion birds far above.   
When the canines have had their fill, the bones are picked completely clean.   
The deer had drank from a tainted stream, the birds fall from the sky, dead.   
The wolves feel pain in their guts, and they too fall dead, to forever rot.   
And so the story goes forever on, everything is dead, everything will die.   
I am the lone survivor of carnage.   
Why? Because I am already dead.


	43. Saddened

Raindrops keep falling, falling deep, into a dismal abyss.   
The abyss is your heart, your heart of stone.   
Raindrops are tears, tears of one, who cries from above.   
This one had loved you, and cries for you now.   
Watching what you have become, saddened by what they see.


	44. Where There is Fear, There is Hope

A girl sits alone, in her room, fearful of memories.   
The memories are from nights before, when people brought fear.   
It brings her to the brink, the brink of insanity.   
But something holds her back, something stops the endless fall.   
Her loss of sanity would bring pain, pain to others.   
These others she cares about, just as they care for her.   
That care affects her heart, and she knows sanity.   
She stays sane for their sakes, she'd hate to see them hurt.   
And hope comes, hope cures all, hope keeps her living.   
This hope and caring, no it's love, allows her to face the new day.   
It allows her to stand up to the world, and laugh.   
For when she laughs, it washes away the fear.


End file.
